A sequence listing is being submitted herein as an ASCII text file with the name “MHMS200014US01_ST25.txt”, created on Dec. 17, 2014, with a file size of 24,995 bytes. The material in this text file is hereby fully incorporated by reference herein.
The present disclosure relates, in various exemplary embodiments, generally to compositions and methods for treating the buildup of fat in tissue using molecular antagonists, such as monoclonal antibodies (mAbs), that bind to glucose-dependent insulinotropic polypeptide (GIP). Fatty tissue buildup occurs in several different diseases or conditions, which can be treated using such antagonists/monoclonal antibodies. This disclosure also relates to treatment of such diseases or conditions by improving glucose tolerance without needing increased serum insulin by administration of such antagonists/monoclonal antibodies.
Obesity is a medical condition in which excess body fat has accumulated to the extent that it has a negative effect on health. In the United States, obesity is considered to occur when a person's body mass index (BMI), calculated by dividing the person's weight by the square of the person's height, is 30 kg/m2 or greater. Obesity can arise from a combination of factors including excessive caloric intake, unhealthy diet, lack of physical activity, genetics, age, and lack of sleep. Obesity increases the likelihood of various diseases, including heart disease, type 2 diabetes, obstructive sleep apnea, some cancers, and osteoarthritis.
Metabolic syndrome is diagnosed when three of the five following medical conditions are diagnosed together: increased blood pressure, excess body fat around the waist, high fasting blood glucose, high serum triglycerides, and low high-density cholesterol (HDL) levels. Metabolic syndrome also increases the risk of diseases including type 2 diabetes, coronary heart disease, lipodystrophy, and potentially some psychiatric illnesses. Treatment includes changes in lifestyle and medication.
Hyperlipidemia is a condition in which the levels of lipids and/or lipoproteins in the blood are abnormally elevated. Primary hyperlipidemia is usually due to genetic causes, while secondary hyperlipidemia arises from other underlying factors such as diabetes mellitus, the use of certain drugs, and alcohol consumption. Hyperlipidemia can be divided into hypercholesterolemia and hypertriglyceridemia.
Hypercholesterolemia is generally diagnosed in the United States when the total cholesterol level is greater than 240 mg/dl. Hypertriglyceridemia is usually diagnosed in the United States when triglyceride levels are higher than 500 mg/dl.
Non-insulin dependent (Type II) diabetes mellitus occurs when the cells of the body do not respond properly to insulin, a condition known as insulin resistance. As a result, high blood sugar levels persist over a prolonged period. The primary cause is excessive body weight and insufficient exercise. Long-term complications can include cardiovascular disease, stroke, kidney failure, and eye damage.
Cushing's syndrome is associated with prolonged exposure to abnormally high levels of the hormone cortisol. Cortisol is produced in the adrenal glands, and is usually induced by corticotropin. However, food-induced Cushing's syndrome occurs when the adrenal glands are abnormally responsive to gastric inhibitory polypeptide (GIP).
Fatty liver disease (FLD) is a global chronic health problem that occurs in both adults and children. Clinically categorized FLD falls into two broad groups: nonalcoholic FLD (NAFLD) and alcoholic FLD (AFLD). NAFLD and AFLD are characterized by a liver fat content exceeding 5-10%, the only distinguishing factor being the underlying cause of the disease. However, it is generally difficult to distinguish between the two classes of FLD based on morphological characteristics alone. Generally, FLD occurs in those who consume excessive amounts of alcohol, those who may have metabolic disorders or genetic predispositions that influence fatty acid metabolism, and/or those who are obese. Common co-morbidities include obesity, type 2 (non-insulin dependent) diabetes mellitus, and hyperlipidemia.
The core pathologies of FLD include hepatic steatosis and steatohepatitis with progression to cirrhosis. Steatosis occurs when lipid content in the liver exceeds 5-10% in weight, indicating an abnormal retention of lipid vesicles and inhibition of fatty acid oxidation. Steatosis is considered reversible, provided the underlying cause of the disease is identified and resolved.
Should steatosis persist, it may evolve into nonalcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH) or alcoholic steatohepatitis (ASH), depending on the severity and the inciting cause. Unlike steatosis, NASH and ASH are not reversible, only treatable. These are characterized by more fat accumulation, mixed lobular inflammation, ballooning degeneration of hepatocytes, glycogenated hepatocyte nuclei, and pericellular fibrosis. They may progress to cirrhosis and eventually liver cancer.
Current therapies for FLD include (1) following a reasonable diet and exercise plan, (2) avoiding worsening liver damage that may occur through sudden weight loss or drug abuse, (3) reducing weight, (4) taking insulin-sensitizing agents to decrease insulin resistance and to control blood glucose, (5) using blood lipid lowering drugs or drugs for ameliorating liver disease, and (6) seeking liver transplantation.
In a clinical setting, appetite suppressants work in part by producing nausea. Thus, one may lose weight if s/he is willing to feel ill during the process. Such a side effect is not desirable, particularly with regard to asking a patient to maintain compliance with a weight loss regimen.
Additional therapies against FLD and other diseases involving fat buildup are desirable.